


The box

by Btsillegaldimples



Category: bts
Genre: Character Death, Ghost Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Halloween, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Btsillegaldimples/pseuds/Btsillegaldimples
Summary: Namjoon has a new apartment and see's a box from an old owner.





	The box

Namjoon stepped into his new apartment. It smelled of dust and a hint of must from the old owners. He grabbed his suitcase and moved it to the living room. Flowers were on a table that looked like it could break at any moment. Namjoon looked around the apartment finding stuff that the old owners left. A notebook was left in it was scrawled "Meet Jimin Tomorrow at 8:30 am~ 2010". Wow this notebook was 8 years old. Namjoon looked in the bedroom and saw another note on the dresser "remember to feed Yeontan when I'm away ~ Taetae". Namjoon laughed a little at that note. He picked the note up and put it in his pocket. He went into the small bathroom. Another note was there. "Remember to smile if you won't I'll beat the shit out of you". Namjoon snickered and left the note there for when he needed a laugh. Namjoon went back to the bed and sat down on it. He was too lazy to put stuff away. The least he could do is put his clothes away. He opened the closet to see nothing but a note there as well "be here at 11:59~Jung". Namjoon ignored the letter and put the clothes away. The sun was slowly setting and Namjoon felt tired. He went on the bed and took a nap. He was awoken by a light. "Hmm I didn't leave the light on or did I"? Namjoon rubbed his eyes of sleep when he still saw the bright light. He looked up to see where it was coming from. His eyes still a little blurry from sleep tried to find the source of the light. Namjoon looked to the closet and saw the light was coming from there. Namjoon looked at the time on his phone and saw it was 11:59, Namjoon woke up an image of one of fhe notes was in his head. Namjoon stood up from the bed and walked to the golden closet. Namjoon was scared on what was on the other side. The owner of the apartment never said anything about this to him. He grabbed one of the doors and slowly opened it. He grabbed the other door. He heard a voice singing a song. He hesitantly opened the other door. In his closet was another door with a note saying "come in~Jung". Namjoon opened the door and walked in. All he saw was an empty room only containing a box. Namjoon walked to the box. In a messy handwriting that he has seen before was a name "Jungkook" written in it. 

Namjoon opened the box to see old vcr tapes and old photos. Namjoon took one of the photos. Two guys were in the photo. In the back of the photo it said "Jimin and Jungkook". Namjoon looked around for an old tv. There was one in the room suddenly. He put one of the tapes in. The video was blurry when all of a sudden it was clear. A guy showed up he was wearing a blue jacket and a bucket hat "hi my name is Jungkook. My friends told me to record my life for some reason. I don't really do anything". Namjoon felt a presence come into the room. He smelled cologne and felt the presence come closer. Something touched him and dragged him away. "That's my stuff stop touching it". Namjoon looked confused at the voice. A guy showed up, it was the same guy from the video. "Jungkook"? The guy nodded. Jungkook looked super pale and almost ghostlike. "How did you come in here. I had this room locked and only close friends could come in here to remember me". Namjoon tried to explain how he got in but Jungkook wasn't listening. "You should leave. A ghost shouldn't be talking to a human either ways". Namjoon felt a force drag him out of the room and he was back outside of the door. Namjoon heard crying and tryed to reach the door when he felt a jolt of energy. Namjoon went back on the bed and checked his phone he looked up the name "Jungkook". There was a lot of articles but only one of them were about the guy he saw. He opened the article "teen killed in apartment. Sources say a fire started in the room. No one else was killed. More details coming soon". Namjoon was shocked he ran to the closet but it was locked. Namjoon remembered the names of Jungkook's friend. He looked up Jimin. Jimin turns out to be a famous dancer. He sent him a voicemail "hi um this is going to be awkward but do you know-". Namjoon felt his phone fall. "Hey". Something hit Namjoon "stop bugging in my business ok its pointless". Then Namjoon felt him leave. A slight smell of fire present.

"Hello". Namjoon heard his phone. He thought with the fall that the call would've ended. Namjoon grabbed the phone "hello yes my name is Namjoon. How do I say this can you come to my apartment". He heard laughter "what. This is Jimin why are you calling me". Namjoon groaned "I'm in apartment 13 floor 6 at Dale Street". Jimin gasped "I will come over. Did you find anymore of his stuff." 

Namjoon waited picking up the place a little. A knock was heard. He walked to the door to open it "wow you look the same as the picture". Jimin although looked a little older still looked like the photos. Jimin walked in "thanks. So what is it". Namjoon felt a presence walk in the room "what is he doing here". Namjoon saw Jungkook floating around Jimin "you need to leave Jungkook. You need to be free from here but something is keeping you here". Jimin looked shocked "Jungkook? H-he died a long time ago". Jungkook shook his head "Jimin I'm right here". Jungkook waved his hand in front of Jimin. "There's stuff in a closet that I need you to see". Jungkook shook his head "the door only opens at 11:59". Namjoon turned to Jimin "it can only ooen at 11:59 the place we need to go to". Jimin looked confused "this better be true".

While the time passed, Jimin and Namjoon started talking more. Jungkook disappeared and didn't bother or talk to either of them. "It's close to 11:59". Namjoon nodded and walked into his room with Jimin. The closet started to have a bright light. Namjoon opened the closet doors and looked at the door "golden closet" Jimin said with tears in his eyes "Jungkook was a youtuber who did vlogs and the place he edited the videos was called the golden closet". Namjoon opened the door of the closet. The room was different today. The tv was on the center of the dark room playing a video of Jungkook and Jimin. Jimin ran to the tv and put his hand where Jungkook's face is. Jimin started to cry "Jimin you're here". Jimin felt something hug him. "Jungkook". Jungkook went to the box of stuff and pulled out a tape with the name Jimin. The tape started to play "I have a bad feeling for today. The feeling of death is close. If it is this video means I have died if not then this would be a joke. Jimin you have been with me through everything. You were a big reason that I got this apartment. Jimin if this is true then know that I am peaceful. I don't have any hard feelings of any arguments we had. I hope you are happy with Jhope. Just know that I will always be waiting for you at the studio at 11:59". The tv went black. Jimin turned to Jungkook "I've missed you. I should've been with you more. Should've called you, visited you more". Jungkook stopped Jimin "you didn't know Jimin. It's ok truly you were such a good friend". Jungkook looked up the sky with tears in his eyes "my last minutes here now will be spent with you. Please don't cry Jimin I'll always be here in your heart". Jimin nodded with tears in his eyes and felt Jungkook with him. "I know why I was stuck here we both had hard feelings and unfinished business with the arguments we had". Jimin started to cry loudly as he felt Jungkook going away. Jungkook left a note for him "remember to smile Jimin and I will always be there with you~ Jungkook". Jimin went to Namjoon and saw the room slowly disappear. Memories of Jungkook flew across them. Namjoon nodded at Jimin and closed the door. All that was left was a box with Jungkook's name. Jimin hugged Namjoon and left the apartment. Namjoon looked up at the sky "even though we started rocky I hope all goes well Jungkook". Jungkook smiled with tears in his eyes as he flew away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I don't really write but I wanted to write something for Halloween 
> 
> Thanks for reading and leave kudos and comments it means a lot.
> 
> The song that I listened to while writing this au was Park Jimin ~0401 or april fools


End file.
